Ni los años pudieron hacerme olvidar
by Suki90
Summary: — Te dije que siempre estaría en tus pensamientos y en tu corazón… ¿Lo recuerdas?— Pero es no evita que te extrañe, que no te llore, que no me sienta sólo… Re-editado y subido.
1. Vive

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Ash y Misty ya estarían juntos de nuevo~.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ni los años pudieron hacerme olvidar<strong>_

**Capítulo uno: **_Vive…_

_— No me importa que seas un adolescente, eres un estorbo y yo no soporto a los estorbos, así que... ¡Desaparece! —la agente alzó su mano como indicación para lanzar las primeras bombas._

_Las bombas iban directamente hacia donde él estaba, pero aunque quisiera moverse no podía; si lo hacía… la chica a quien estaba protegiendo saldría gravemente herida. No podría vivir con la culpa si algo le pasaba a su amiga, por lo que no le quedó más opción que esperar el impacto._

_Muy pronto comenzaron a escuchar cómo es que las bombas hacían contacto con el suelo y explotaban. Se escuchaban cerca, relativamente cerca._

_**¡Este es el fin! **__Fue el pensamiento que cruzó la cabeza del muchacho antes de escuchar una voz._

— _¡Haz una barrera con tu chorro de agua, ahora! —gritó una voz femenina. El joven de mirada café no pudo identificarla bien por el estruendoso ruido que hacían las bombas y luego por el sonido del agua. Una persona se le vino a la mente; pero no podía ser… ella también estaba herida, no había posibilidades de que hubiera podido levantarse. _

_Unos cuantos minutos después comenzaron a oírse las sirenas de la policía, ese sólo sonido bastó para que los ataques se detuvieran y los maleantes ordenaran la retirada. Los adolescentes quedaron mal heridos en el suelo pero parecía ser que los jóvenes entrenadores sólo tenían unos cuantos rasguños y una que otra herida que se debía tratar, pero nada que fuera de vida o muerte._

_Pronto la barrera de agua cayó, lo que permitió al muchacho levantarse al igual que su amiga. Miró hacia donde se suponía que estaban todos sus amigos con un poco de temor. Temió que alguien tuviera una lesión mayor, pero todo parecía en orden según él; todos… estaban bien._

— _Que alivio… —susurró. Pero antes de poder relajarse sintió un leve tirón de su rasgada manga. _

— _A-Ash… —el entrenador miró a su amiga confundido. _

— _¿Qué sucede? —él sólo vió a su amiga, que los ojos abiertos completamente y con lágrimas en ellos, apuntando hacia una dirección que se encontraba a sus espaldas. _

_Se giró para ver a qué cosa señalaba su compañera, esperando ver a uno de los subordinados de la Agente "J"; pero lo que vió fue completamente diferente._

_— No... —su corazón se paralizó—. No puede ser... —estaba en shock, le era difícil aceptarlo, no quería hacerlo. Este intentó caminar con dificultad—. No es… cierto. No…, no…, no, no, no, ¡NO!_

_El grito que pegó el entrenador llamó la atención de los policías y sus demás amigos._

_La desesperación que sintió en ese momento fue tal, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento había corrido hacia la dirección que su amiga había señalado con horror. Allí, un cuerpo se encontraba recostado, y junto a ella se encontraba una Pokébola, la cual estaba un poco dañada. Cuando se acercó tomó la esfera y la miró._

_**No puedo creerlo, ¿por qué? ¡Por qué expusiste tu vida y la de tu pokémon! **__Pensó para sí mismo mientras apretaba delicadamente la Pokébola contra sí antes de guardarla._

_Y después sólo se dejó caer de rodillas, la tomó en brazos y la miró con dolor. Esa persona había salido totalmente herida, la mitad de su rostro se encontraba totalmente quemado al igual que parte de sus extremidades del lado derecho._

_El moreno no podía estar más en shock. Si no fuera porque pudo sentir cómo es que ella se movía con lentitud al momento de intentar respirar ya hubiera pegado un grito muchísimo más desgarrador. _

_Apretó con fuerza los dientes intentando contener su enojo antes de hablar._

_— ¡Por qué! ¡Dime por qué! —comenzó— ¡Por qué te interpusiste! —su voz se escuchaba temblorosa. No parecía haber lágrimas en sus ojos, pero eso no significaba que estos no expresaran la desesperación, y más que nada, la desaprobación ante esa acción._

— _No quería que... salieras…—respiró levemente pero tosió al hacerlo— lastimado —estaba teniendo dificultades para hablar, sus pulmones le decían que no resistiría mucho pero eso no le importó._

_— ¡Habría sido mejor haber salido lastimado yo a que lo fueras tú!_

_— Que... egoísta —pausó—. No te importa... arriesgarte, aun cuando... los demás se preocupan… por ti._

_— ¿Y tú no has sido egoísta con esto? —le preguntó gritando. _

_Realmente estaba molesto, no entendía bien el por qué de sus palabras._

_— Sí, lo fui. Pero... no me arrepiento. De una u otra forma… impedí que... tu vida terminara aquí — respondió con dificultad antes de comenzar a toser. Esto estaba mal, había empezando a escupir mucha sangre—. Podrás... seguir tú sueño._

_— Mejor ya no hables —pidió sin importar que su ropa se manchase de sangre—. Te llevaremos al hospital, aquí está la policía… no tardaremos en llegar; pero por favor, ya no digas nada._

_— Es imposible, estos, estos son… mis momentos finales... —volvió a toser._

—_No, eso no es cierto, aún te falta mucho por recorrer. Te falta mucho por vivir —dijo con una angustia indescriptible—. Me dijiste que viajaríamos siempre juntos, buscando nuevas aventuras, conociendo más gente, otros lugares –expresó—. No puedes irte así nada más. No puedes romper tu promesa... ¡No me puedes dejar solo!_

_— Pero… no estás solo, nunca lo... estarás —calló. Ya no podía más, pero tenía… ¡Tenía que decirle algunas cosas más!—. Jamás... permitiré que te quedes solo._

_— Entonces no digas que te irás —le pidió suplicante._

— _No me iré —respondió antes de levantar lentamente su brazo izquierdo y apuntar de manera tambaleante su cabeza—. Siempre estaré ahí y… —apuntó hacia el pecho— aquí dentro._

_— Por favor ya no digas nada… ¡te lo ruego! —rogó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras una de sus manos tomaba la que estaba apuntando hacia su pecho— No quiero que digas nada más._

_— Ash, te diré algo… muy importante así que es-escúchame —el chico levantó su mirada y la dirigió hacia ella. Estos temblaban demasiado. Lo que la joven pudo ver en ellos fue un mensaje, uno que le decía "hazme caso de una buena vez"—. Ash, te…, yo te... —el muchacho sintió su corazón detenerse, se estaba despidiendo, ¡le estaba diciendo adiós!—. Te... am-amo —el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta abrió de par en par los ojos, eso no se lo esperaba._

_— Tú…, y-yo… —dijo tartamudeando. _

— _No digas... nada, me lastimaras —dijo cerrando el ojo que era más o menos distinguible._

_El morocho bajó la mirada. Ash no pudo creer lo que escuchó. ¿Qué la lastimaría? ¿Qué no era algo que ella estaba haciendo también al despedirse? ¡Maldición! _

_Por lo que, ante esa petición, dijo…_

_— ¿Qué te lastimaré? Tú eres quien me lastima… —respondió casi con la voz quebrada. Alzó la vista nuevamente, un par de lágrimas eran visibles pero no caían—. Tú eres quien me hace daño al pedirme… que no te diga nada al respecto._

_—…_

_— Lo siento, pero no puedo callarme, no cuando al fin sé que… me quieres. Cuando por fin reconozco que yo también siento lo mismo —respondió mientras se fue inclinando en busca de los labios de quien sostenía—. Yo..., yo también —confesó ya acortando la distancia—. Yo también te amo, demasiado. Por favor, no me dejes… —rogó mientras finalmente acortó la distancia y un pequeño beso se produjo. _

_Los demás miraban estupefactos la escena, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar, la despedida estaba cerca… y ellos lo sabían._

— _Misty, no… —dijo el criador con la voz entrecortada gracias a las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos._

— _Amiga… —susurró una joven de mirada azulada y cabellos castaños entre lágrimas. _

_Tras unos minutos el joven se separó y la miró._

_— A-Ash… —llamó con pesadez. Ya casi era hora—, por fa-vor… vive… —y así, sus ojos finalmente se cerraron para jamás volverse a abrir. _

_Finalmente… había abandonado el mundo terrenal._

_—… —sólo vió cómo, en cámara lenta, cómo es que sus ojos agua marina se cerraron. Habiendo realizado que aquellos bellos ojos jamás volverían a abrirse dejó correr sus lágrimas, las cuales había estado intentando retener—. Ugh... no..., no… ¡NO!_

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki: <strong>Ay, mátenme, enserio… ¡He asesinado Misty! ¿Cómo puedo ser yo capaz de eso? ¡Cómo me han permitido hacer esto! Ay… respira Suki, respira… —se tranquiliza un poco—. Ah, mi Dios… no sé cómo es que me dio por escribir esto. ¿Cómo pude tener el valor? Quién sabe. En fin, este fic fue re-editado con toda la extensión de la palabra. Antes era un one-shot y ahora será un two-shot. Espero que lo disfruten como la primera vez. ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Nunca has estado solo

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Ash y Misty ya estarían juntos de nuevo~.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni los años pudieron hacerme olvidar<strong>

**Capitulo dos: **Nunca has estado solo.

El alba finalmente terminó de aparecer. Era el comienzo de un nuevo día, uno muy esperado por muchos, por unos más que otros...

A las nueve de la mañana del 14 de febrero del 2035 se pudo divisar a un hombre de alta estatura caminando por las congestionadas calles de Ciudad Celeste, las cuales estaban siendo transitadas más que nada por jovencitas de entre catorce y dieciocho años.

El hombre que intentaba darse paso entre tanta jovencita tenía el cabello negro azabache y tez morena. Llevaba puestos unos lentes de sol; vestía una camisa de botones color negro, desabrochada de los primeros dos botones dejando a la vista una delgada cadena de oro la cual portaba un K; pantalones de igual color y ni que decir de los zapatos.

En su mano izquierda se podía observar una alianza dorada en el dedo anular, dando a entender que era casado.

Cuando ese hombre pudo salir de la parte más congestionada de la ciudad se detuvo, al parecer en espera de alguien. Parece que la otra personita se quedó un poco atrás, por lo que no podía avanzar hasta que lo alcanzara.

— Cielos, creo que camine demasiado rápido. Olvidé por completo que venía acompañado —dijo para sí el treintañero rascándose la cabeza y volteando por donde había venido. Esperó a que sus acompañantes salieran en ese instante pero no lo hicieron—. ¿Se habrán quedado muy atrás? Realmente espero que no —se dijo preocupado—. Será mejor que vaya a buscarlos.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de caminar de nuevo aparecieron sus acompañantes. Parecían cansados, por lo visto no les había sido fácil salir.

— Ay… —suspira—, al fin pudimos alcanzarte papi —dijo aún jadeando por el esfuerzo que hizo para no perder de vista a su guía.

— Vaya —rió un poco—. Perdón por dejarlos atrás —se disculpó mientras se acercaba y le tendía la mano para que se levantara—, no fue mi intención.

— Es que caminas muy rápido papi, ¿verdad? —tomó la mano que le ofrecía su padre mientras le hablaba a su otro acompañante, el cual únicamente asintió cansado aún estando en hombro de la niña.

— Sí lo sé. Lo siento Ondine*, Pikachu —repitió el hombre a su hija de siete años y a su fiel amigo—. Vamos, levántate. Mamá se enojará si ve que regresas con el vestido todo sucio y más siendo negro. Anda.

— Sí papá —al levantarse, la niña de cabello negro azabache, corto y un poco alborotado como el de su padre y de tez clara, sacudió su vestido intentando que no se viera rastro de suciedad.

Mientras que el roedor cambió de "transporte", dejando a la niña ya sin su peso en su hombro. Su entrenador al recibirlo sintió como le quitó los lentes de sol y se los ponía en el bolsillo de la camisa.

— Pikachu —rió divertido—. ¿Por qué me los quitas? —preguntó mientras tomaba la mano de su hija y comenzaban de nuevo a caminar.

— Es porque así te vez mucho más guapo papi —dijo la pequeña.

— ¿Tú crees eso? —preguntó siguiéndole el comentario.

— Sí. Es como dice mami, "Los lentes obscuros no te quedan".

— ¿Tú mamá dice eso? Qué mala, y a mí que me dice lo contrario.

— Pero es verdad. ¿O no Pikachu?

— ¡Pikachu!

— Vaya, me siento totalmente engañado —todos rieron ante ese comentario, pero tuvieron que calmarse un poco pues ya estaba llegando a su destino: Las afueras de Ciudad Celeste.

— Oye papi…—llamó suavemente.

— Dime.

— ¿Por qué venimos hasta acá? —preguntó curiosa viendo a su papá con esos ojos azul verdosos que tenía.

— Es que venimos a visitar a alguien, hija —respondió él melancólicamente.

— ¿A quién? —preguntó curiosa e inocentemente.

— A alguien muy especial.

— ¿Especial?

— Así es —dijo mientras entraban al lugar donde se encontraba esa persona.

La niña estaba confundida. Veía muchas piedras grandes con nombres grabados pero no veía a ninguna persona ahí. No parecía que viviera alguien ahí, el lugar era muy feo desde su punto de vista. Aunque tal vez había personas que pudieran gustar de estos lugares.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no sé dio cuenta de cuánto habían caminado en ese lugar hasta que su papá se detuvo.

— ¿Es aquí? —preguntó inocentemente.

— Sí Ondine, es aquí.

— Y... ¿la persona que dijiste? —volteó hacia ambos lados, hacia atrás también pero el paisaje era el mismo, no había nadie más que ellos— No la veo.

—Mira —se agachó para estar a la misma altura que su hija, la tomó del hombro y apuntó hacía una lápida—, ahí es donde ella está.

— ¿EH…? ¿Está dentro de la piedra? —preguntó sorprendida.

— Podría decirse —le sonrió a su hija con ternura.

— ¡Wow! ¿Y cuándo sale? —preguntó viendo a su padre con emoción, quería conocer a quien había podido entrar en una piedra.

Él no pudo más que sorprenderse. Le sonrío, se levantó y vió hacia la lápida.

— No creo que pueda hacerlo hija.

— ¿No puede? Pero si se metió ahí quiere decir que se puede salir.

Él rió levemente.

— Bueno, si de verdad crees eso díselo —dijo evitando ver a su hija. Juntó sus manos y la niña imitó a su padre.

— ¡Hola, mucho gusto! —empezó emocionada— Oye, vinimos a verte, pero mi papi dice que no puedes salir de la piedra; yo creo que si puedes. Cuando salgas, vente a mi casa —le dijo aún más emocionada que antes—. Quiero aprender a entrar a las piedras, ¡por favor! A mi mami no le molestará que vayas ¡enserio!

Él únicamente sonrió al escuchar toda la inocencia de su hija, la niña seguía hablando pero ahora se concentró en lo que le quería decir.

— _Ya han pasado veinte años desde que te fuiste _—abrió lentamente los ojos—. _Esta vez no vine solo como siempre, me acompaña mi hija Ondine_—vió de reojo a la niña—. _Disculpa que no deje de hablar, pero eso es lo lindo de ella, ¿no lo crees? Es tan linda e inocente, pero de vez en cuando da miedo… aun siendo tan pequeña_ —rió internamente. Eso era verdad, el carácter lo heredó de su esposa—. _Me recuerda mucho a ti, Misty; no sólo en su carácter sino que también por sus ojos, ella tiene ese color tan extraño que ni May ni yo tenemos, sólo tú._

Fijó la mirada en la tumba nuevamente.

— _No sabes cuánto te extraño Misty. Te lo he dicho estos veinte años, día tras día, año tras año y aunque hice mi vida con May, aunque tengo una hija con ella, te sigo echando mucho de menos. No pienses mal, si la amo; ella estuvo conmigo después de lo que pasó, le afecto también mucho tu perdida, a todos, pero nos afecto a nosotros dos más de lo que tú crees_—sin darse cuenta las lágrimas que habían comenzado a acumularse en sus ojos se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Esto no pasa desapercibido por Pikachu.

—Pika… —habiendo hablado, Pikachu hizo que la niña se distrajera y viera a su papá.

—Papi… —dijo en un susurro, lo miró confundida… ¿por qué lloraba?

— _Pero me sigue doliendo... mucho. Me duele el haberte perdido, el haber presenciado tu muerte, y lo peor… en mis brazos. Me dijiste que me amabas, yo te correspondí, nos dimos nuestro primer beso... pero eso no bastó para que te quedaras conmigo_ —cerró sus ojos por que la cantidad de lágrimas que ahora salían era grande, no podía seguir viendo la lapida de su primer amor—. _Nuestro primer beso... ¿Lo recuerdas? Si, ese que también fue el último. Gracioso... _—pausó un poco intentando ordenar sus ideas—. _Quiero que sepas que, a pesar de los años, sigues siendo alguien importante en mi vida y siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón Misty, junto con May y mi hija. Siempre. Eso puedo asegurártelo._

— Pa-papá… —pronunció la niña en susurro tomando el pantalón de su padre, pero él no lo sintió. Ella estaba triste porque su papá estaba llorando y sólo lo hacía porque esa persona no quería salir y dejar que la vieran, así que gritó—. ¡Ya deja de hacer llorar a mi papi y sal! —Ash se asustó, al escuchar el grito de su hija. Giró su rostro confundido— ¿No ves que mi papá llora porque no sales? ¡Vinimos a verte y mi papá está llorando por tú culpa!

— Ondine…

— ¡Anda, sal! —gritó ahora la niña con lágrimas en los ojos. Ash se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente mientras ella decía aún entre gritos— ¡Ya no hagas llorar a mi papá!

— _Ondine, hija_— la niña no dejaba de llorar, eso le partía el corazón—. Mi amor, te lo agradezco. Te agradezco todo lo que estás diciendo por mí, pero ella no tiene la culpa de esto.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó levantando su lloroso rostro.

— Porque ella no escogió entrar en la piedra —explicó con una triste sonrisa—. Así que por favor... no le grites, no le grites a Misty.

— ¿Misty? —preguntó la pequeña intentando detener su llanto.

— Si mi pequeña —comenzó—, ella es la chica que me inspiró para darte el nombre que tienes ahora.

— ¿Es de la que siempre hablas con mamá? ¿Esa súper entrenadora de pokémon de agua? —preguntó con inocencia.

— Así es —respondió quedamente—. Ondine, ella es una persona valiosa para mi, y también quiero que lo sea para ti. Por favor, quiérela como a mamá, no la desprecies porque yo llore.

— Pero papi... tú solo quieres a mami, ¿verdad? —preguntó con mucho temor.

— Yo quiero mucho a mami, pero también quiero mucho a Misty; fue mi mejor amiga, mi primer amor y parte de mi vida… ¿Me entiendes? —le preguntó a su hija mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

— Sí papi, creo —le respondió ya habiendo detenido su llanto. Entonces volteó hacia la lapida—. Perdón… —y habiéndose disculpado juntó sus manos nuevamente. Seguía sin entenderlo mucho, pero lo que le quedó claro es que esta persona a la que están visitando era alguien que su papá amaba; quizá no tanto como su mamá, pero lo era.

— Gracias hija —agradeció Ash poniéndose nuevamente de pié y alejando su mano de la cabeza de su pequeña. Ya después Ondine no fue capaz de sentir nada tocándola, pero una transparente mano se posó sobre los negros cabellos de la heredera Ketchum y los acarició lentamente.

_**Gracias, Ondine, Ash… **__  
><em>  
><em>— <em>¿Eh? —el morocho alzó la mirada de repente. ¿Qué había sido eso? Alguien lo llamó.

Volteó ligeramente hacia ambos lados en busca de alguien más pero no había absolutamente nadie. Al regresar la mirada hacia la lápida y a su hija y pudo ver, aunque fuera por instante, a su adorada pelirroja acariciándole los cabellos a la pequeña; la de ojos agua marina la miraba con una infinita ternura.

No podía estar más sorprendido. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, y ahora que podía… ella se le aparecía rodeada de un aura blanquecina con toques celestes. Sus ropajes eran completamente blancos. Pero lo que más le asombraba era su cabello, había crecido… y podía decir que era similar al de Daisy.

Su vestimenta era sencilla, pero ella se veía… hermosa.

— Mis… ty —susurró estando aún en shock.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió. Se acercó a él con lentitud y le dio un cálido abrazo. En ese instante ambos fueron transportados a otro mundo, pues para Ash no existía nadie más, sólo ellos dos. El morocho la abrazó de igual forma y lloró quedamente.

— No puedo creerlo… —susurró él con la voz un poco entrecortada—. Estás aquí…

— Ash, siempre he estado contigo… —le dijo mientras se separaba un poco y le acariciaba la mejilla—. Te dije que siempre estaría en tus pensamientos y en tu corazón… ¿Lo recuerdas? —le preguntó cariñosamente mientras limpiaba una traviesa lágrima que se escapó de las orbes cafés del entrenador.

Ash asintió y tomó con cuidado su mano.

— Lo sé, no lo he olvidado… —respondió—. Pero es no evita que te extrañe, que no te llore, que no me sienta sólo… —explicó con los ojos cerrados mientras sujetaba con un poco más de fuerza su mano.

Misty suspiró al escuchar esa respuesta. Ella sabía cómo es que se había sentido todos esos años, y le dolía no poder estar ahí con él para consolarlo. Más de pronto sus labios formaron una cálida sonrisa.

— Lo sé Ash, y te lo agradezco; más recuerda que no estás sólo —le explicó antes de girar a su alrededor y ver cómo es que múltiples imágenes de sus amigos y su familia aparecían frente a ellos—. Los tienes a ellos junto a ti —comenzó mientras se giraba a verlo—. Pero por sobre todo, tienes a tu hija contigo… —la imagen de su querida Ondine jugando con Pikachu se hizo más grande.

Ash no pudo negar eso, desde que su pequeña nació ella ha sido su adoración. No hay día en el que no juegue con ella. Su hermosa Ondine siempre había estado a su lado.

— Es cierto… —susurró con una sonrisa melancólica mientras veía a Misty, la cual le seguía sonriendo.

De pronto la imagen de ella comenzó a desvanecerse.

— ¡Mi-Misty, espera! —gritó Ash intentando que con eso su querida entrenadora acuática no se fuera. Por desgracia no ocurrió eso. De lo único que fue capaz fue hacer que ella se acercase por última vez y le mirara con todo el amor que ella sentía por él.

— Gracias Ash, y no lo olvides… siempre estaré contigo —tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó, intentando transmitirle todo el amor que ella aún sentía por él. Se separó lentamente, le dio una última sonrisa y desapareció. Una intensa luz se hizo presente e hizo que cerrara los ojos debido a lo lastimosa que esta era.

Cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que seguía en el cementerio frente a la lápida de ella y junto a su hija. Sonrió. Miró la tumba unos instantes y después alzó la mirada hacia el azulado cielo.

_—_ Gracias por todo… Misty —susurró mientras otras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Ondine escuchó la voz de su padre e inmediatamente se giró a verlo. Vio lágrimas en sus ojos otra vez y se preocupó.

— ¿Papi?

Habiendo escuchado la voz de su hija se limpió las lágrimas que caían de su rostro y se concentro en verla con una sonrisa.

— Ya es hora de irnos Ondine. Se nos hizo tarde y mamá ha de estar enojada —dijo tomando la mano de su hija.

— ¿Y Misty se quedará sola? —preguntó inocentemente.

— No, ella vendrá con nosotros —le respondió—. Ella siempre estará con nosotros porque está en nuestros corazones.

— ¿En nuestros corazones? — a ver, ¿cómo? Ahora si ya no entendía nada, lo que le dijo su padre era complicado a su edad— ¿Pues no que en la piedra? —el hombre rió a carcajadas ante la pregunta de su hija.

— Algún día lo entenderás hija —le dijo entre risas—. Anda, vámonos.

— ¡Sí!

Así, emprenden su viaje a casa. Ondine iba contenta pues su papá había dejado de llorar y por que ya tenía hambre, el regreso a casa era lo mejor que podía pasar según ella. Pikachu iba en el hombro de Ash mucho más tranquilo después de ver esa sonrisa en los labios de su entrenador.

Pero de pronto Ash se detuvo nuevamente. Volteó para ver por última vez la lapida y sonrió tiernamente.

— _Sigue siendo el mismo… _—pensó internamente—. _El sabor de tus labios continua siendo el mismo, y lo sé porque jamás olvidé su sabor… ni los años pudieron hacerme olvidarlo —_tocó sus labios un momento antes de girarse nuevamente y continuar con su viaje—. _Hasta pronto, Misty._

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki: <strong>Ah, finalmente terminé de re-escribir esto —se sienta en su sofá—. Me duele mi cabeza, tenía demasiados horrores de ortografía. En fin, sé que muchos Pokéshippers me van a querer matar, lo intuyo… ¡lo siento! En fin, espero que disculpen a esta autora que hozó matar a Misty y emparejar a Ash con May. ¡Nos vemos luego!

***Ondine**: Es el nombre que se le dio a nuestra adorada Misty en la bella Francia. En la versión original de este fic usé los nombres japoneses y la pequeña se llamaba igual a Kasumi. Aquí quise hacer lo mismo pero después me di cuenta de que se vería raro así que preferí usar mejor la versión francesa.


End file.
